Inuyasha Once more with feeling
by Topher.Star
Summary: A demon comes to fuedal Japan and casts a spell over it that makes it inhabitant burst into song,like it's a weird broadway play. Can Inuyasha and the gang defeat this demon?can their relationships last through it?KagSess pairing.Fluffy sings! R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha**

Once More With Feeling 

Disclaimer/ Intro:

I DO NOT-own any of the characters in this story, they are exclusive property of the author of Inuyasha. Nor do I wish to…well kinda

This story takes place in regular Inuyasha times. A demon has come to feudal Japan and has put a spell over the land to make people suddenly burst into song as if it were so weird Broadway musical. This story is based on the Buffy the Vampire episode "Once More With Feeling" I hope all you Inuyasha fans out there enjoy this story if not feel free to curse me out into oblivion on the review.

Oh yes and, I'm too lazy to create songs of my own so I'm using lyrics from "Once More with Feeling from Buffy", and one JoJo song.

Chapter 1 Curtains up and ACTION! 

There was a weird feeling in the air and Kagome could feel it. It was as if something wasn't very right. It didn't feel like danger, just like something was out of place. She sat up and looked out at the starry sky. Everyone else was asleep. Kagome stood up from her sleeping bag and walked past the sleeping lump that was Inuyasha she sighed, and suddenly felt a song coming on.

"_You know the stories  
You read the books  
Boy meets girl   
Then they fall forever in love  
But I know better  
So here goes a tale  
Of the realest of the real  
Listen _

_Now once upon a time, in a small world  
It was everything that I dreamed of  
He was my gem and I was his pearl  
Nothing could come between us  
A Prince Charming to call my own  
Until the day that he broke my heart  
And left me wonderin' all alone   
Pickin' my mind and soul apart_

Kagome leaned against a tree, a tear sliding down her cheek as she still sung, and her heart feeling lighter with every note.

_Is a good story supposed to end  
Unhappily ever after  
Just as wonderful as it began  
And carry on for a few chapters  
But, how come each time I open up  
I can't seem to get past page one  
I guess it's time for me to close up  
And go back on the shelf because I'm done_

Kagome jumped onto a rock over looking a lake.

_Used to believe in love  
Used to believe in fairy tales  
Since my heart's been crushed  
I don't believe in much, I need help  
Don't know which way to turn  
Figure it out for myself   
I've just started to learn  
There's no such thing as fairy tales"_

Kagome sank to her knees, thinking deeply and crying silently. She didn't know why she had suddenly done that. She didn't know why she just sung a song that had never been in her mind before. She needed to tell the others.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. It was still night. He glanced over to the empty bed that Kagome was sleeping in, or at least she _had_ been sleeping in it.

Inuyasha crawled out of his own bed and stood up sniffing the air for her scent. He found it, and it was smothered in sadness. Inuyasha started to walk, listening to the whispers of the forest.

_"Every single night_

_The same arrangement_

_I go out and fight the fight._

_Still I always feel the strange estrangement_

_Nothing here is real,_

_Nothing here is right._

_I've been making shows of trading blows,_

_Just hoping no one knows_

_That I've been'_

_Going through the motions_

_Walking through the part._

Inuyasha didn't know what was happening to him. He was singing? He would never sing. NEVER!

_Nothing seems to penetrate my heeeeart._

_I was always brave and kind of righteous_

_Now I find I'm wavering._

Inuyasha stopped and drew tetsiga as he came to a group of demons with a women tied to a post, looking like they were making a sacrifice. One of the demons turned and growled meanly, running towards him.

_Crawl out of your grave_

_You'll find this fight just_

_Doesn't mean a thing"_

The demon stopped, he also started to sing.

_Demon: "He ain't got the swing"_

Inuyasha cut the demon in half.

"_Thanks for noticing"_

The other demons crowded around him.

_Demons: "He does well with fiends from hell_

_But lately we can tell_

_That He's just going through the motions_

_Faking it somehow."_

Inuyasha glared and one of the demons sang alone.

_He's not even half the demon—_

Inuyasha swung his sword. SLASH

_OW!_

Inuyasha sighed, cutting the very pretty village girl free.

"_Will I stay this way forever?_

_Sleep walk through my life's endeavor._

The pretty villager girl hugs him.

"_HOW CAN I REPAY—"_

Inuyasha pushed her off him.

"—_Whatever_

_I don't want to beeeeee_

_Going through the motions_

_Losing all my drive_

_I can't even see if this is really me._

_And I just want to be_

_Aliiiiiiiiiiiiive"_

Inuyasha stopped. He was now looking up at the moon.

"What the HELL was that!"


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's Song 

Kagome continued her walk through the forest that was weirdly silent that day. The birds were not singing, and there were no signs of forest animals anywhere. Again Kagome felt that feeling of something in the air, but this time it was something bad. There was pain in this feeling. The feeling as if fire were coursing through her veins, what was happening to this place?

The demon stood in front of a whole entire village. Everyone was dancing very fast, and suddenly they all combusted. Bursting into flame here and there. The demon smiled and laughed. All was going as planned, all he needed was a queen.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she walked through the forest. She was simply divine. Beauty wrapped in silk and then put away for no one to touch. But Sesshomaru wanted to touch it. To hold her in his arms and never let her go, that would be so sweet. Kagome was his secret lover. He didn't' know why she did this to him. He moved closer. Kagome must have heard him because she turned around suddenly, looking up into his golden eyes.

"Oh Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing human"

"I'm looking for a demon"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well um, have you burst into song lately?"

"Me, no. Rin has, she suddenly started singing about flowers and butterflies."

"Well something like that is happening all over. Follow me"

Sesshomaru followed her, looking down at the beautiful black hair she had. Before Sesshomaru knew it, they were at the edge of a town. The streets were filled with hustle and bustle of life. "What did you want me to see?"

"Over there, look" Kagome pointed at a restaurant.

A man and his wife were reading the menu outside. Suddenly the father burst into song.

"_They have the crab special tooooodaaaayy!"_

The daughter looked up.

"_I think I will have the Gokuuuu riiiiiice!"_

"That's strange" Sesshomaru said, blinking.

"There's something that's causing this, and I went to go find what it was."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. He was staring at her face.

"What? Do I have something on my face? OH MY GOSH is it a zit!"

Sesshomaru smiled and turned around.

"What is it?" Kagome followed him.

They walked for a while in silence. Soon they came to a gigantic waterfall. Its water was like liquid diamonds, and the scenery around it was simply breath taking.

"Wow, I've never seen this place before."

"That's because I own it. No one ever comes near here."

"How do you know?"

"My own bit of magic."

Then suddenly to Kagome surprise, Sesshomaru started to slip off his clothes. First starting with the bodice, and swords, then his ACTUAL clothes.

"Um, should I go?"

"No please stay"

"Uh…"

Sesshomaru slipped into the water, his fluffy tail covering his mid section. "Please join me"

Kagome gaped. Was Sesshomaru asking her to _swim _with him, NAKED!

"I don't know Sesshomaru"

"Please, I insist"

"Uh, Um, Err"

His fluffy tail shot out and wrapped around her. It brought her to him, and into an embracing kiss.

Kagome's eyes went wide and her body tensed up. And then she relaxed, letting him kiss her. Kagome finally found love for him inside herself. They slowly slipped into the water.

Chapter 3: Part 2 

It was nighttime and Sesshomaru had taken Kagome to his home. She now lay on a silk white bed, looking out the wide window, and out into the stars.

Sesshomaru walked up to the side of the bed.

"Hello" Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru embraced her in a hug.

"Sesshomaru I, Inuyasha wouldn't like this"

"Shhh" Sesshomaru put his finger to her lips.

"I died inside  
So many years ago  
but you can make me feel  
like it isn't so  
and why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know

You're scared  
Ashamed of what you feel  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real  
That's great

But I don't wanna play  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say  
And since I'm only demon to you  
I'm saying stay away and  
Let me rest in peace"

Sesshomaru got up and walked to the window, looking out at the western lands.

"Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
in a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my, sweet release  
so let me rest in peace

You know,  
You got a willing slave  
And You just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave  
But Till you do,  
I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave  
Let me rest in peace"

"Sesshomaru I"

I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
but I can see you're unimpressed  
So leave me be and

Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
Let me rest in peace  
Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?"

With the last note Sesshomaru jumped out of the window and took off across the land.

What had Sesshomaru's song meant? Let him rest in peace? Did He want her out of his mind so he can sleep? Kagome didn't know. Kagome slipped her clothes on and left the beautiful palace, her head bowed as she walked.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I've got a theory 

The time was bright and early in the morning. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone back to their beds.

Now the team was gathered around the fire. Kagome looked up.

"Um, I know this will sound strange but, did anyone burst into song last night?"

"I did" Sango replied. "I went to the market and all of a sudden I started to sing about of orange the orange was"

They all stared at her.

"WHAT? I couldn't help it"

"Something is going on." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Ya, but what is it?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"_I've got a theory  
that it's a demon  
a dancing demon  
No, something isn't right there."_

Shippo stood up.

"I've got a theory  
some kid is dreaming   
and we're all stuck inside  
His wacky Broadway nightmare"

Kagome stepped toward the fire.

"I've got a theory we should work this out   
all: It's getting eerie  
what's this cheery  
Singing all about?"

Miroku stood up all of a sudden.

"It could be witches  
some evil witches,

Kagome and Sango glared at him.

Which is ridiculous  
'Cause witches,  
they were persecuted  
Wicca good  
and love the earth  
and women power,  
and I'll be over here"

Shippo stood on a boulder his hand in the air.

"I've got a theory  
it could be bunnies!"

_-Crickets chirp-_

Sango started to add her musical theory.

"I've got a" 

Shippo suddenly burst into a chorus.

"Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes  
they got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses  
and what's with all the carrots?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?  
Bunnies, bunnies  
it must be bunnies!"

Inuyasha turned around.

"_I've got a theory,  
we should work this fast _

Because it clearly  
could get serious  
before it's passed"

They all looked at each other.

"We SO need to stop this" Kagome said.

"I second that" Sango raised her hand in the air.

"I'll go look for strange things" Kagome said and walked off into the nearby forest.

Kagome wandered through the silent woods, thinking all the while about what could be causing this. It had to be some kind of spell, and a spell always needed someone to cast it. Maybe it was a demon. But Kagome had never heard of a demon that made people sing. This whole thing was so frustrating.

Kagome's answer to the problem was now taking residence in a castle in the mountains.

A demon clad in a solid black Zuit Suit, and a black bowler hat. Horns protruded out of his forehead and his skin was a sickly green color.

Small demons that looked like him were setting up his furniture, snorting and panting like a pug dog.

"You know fella's, I think I'm gonna like this place. There's a lot of cool cats in this place, ya dig?"

"Yes sir" all his minions said as one.

"All I have to do is find a queen, a hot queen, someone who can take my breath away yo. Now my main minions go find me that happing babe."

"Yes sir!" They all went to the big front door and exited.

"Now were partying,

That's what it's alllll about"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Demon has a name 

Kagome was lost. And being lost in a big dark forest is NEVER good.

She looked around and shuddered. It was starting to get cold, and the sounds of wolves started to echo in the distance.

Before Kagome could here the crack of the twig, and before Kagome could take in a scared gasp, someone grabbed her from behind and put a burlap bag over her head. She was knocked out, and before her eyes shut, she heard the sound of giggling.

"Darlin' please awake and meet your new king"

Kagome's eyes opened and she sat up.

She was in what looked like a castle throne room. It was dark and the only light came from the burning torches on the wall"

"There we go, yo. Look around your new palace"

Kagome looked up at the figure above her and gasped.

"Who are you?"

"My name? You ask me my name?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Fiery little one aren't a? My Name is Sweet, because I am what I am, and that's Sweeeeet!"

"Well, uh, Sweet what do you want from me?"

"Your gonna be my Queen, once we blow this world"

"Queen?"

"Yes"

Kagome stood up. "I'm no one's Queen"

"Your mine now"

"Dream on"

Kagome turned on her heel and started to walk. A clawed hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Your going no where Doll face"

"Doll face?"

Kagome clenched her fists. In a flash Kagome's fist connected with the demon's stomach. He buckled and fell to the floor, clutching his middle.

Kagome took this opportunity to turn and run; kicking open the castle doors and running down the rock path back into the forest.

Sweet looked up.

"Don't worry pretty lil'thang I will find ya"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What You Feel 

Kagome whipped past trees, tripping on some roots here and there, but still running as fast as she could. She needed to go somewhere safe, somewhere Sweet wouldn't find her.

She turned left and ran towards the exit of the woods that lead to a town Kagome had been to before. Someone there would help her. After all, she had saved the town from an Ivy demon.

She exited the forest and pelted up the path toward the village gates. She was so close; she could hear voices just ahead of her.

She pushed the gates open and ran in screaming help. It was no use. The village was completely ruined.

"No…no…this can't be"

"Don't cry darlin'"

Kagome turned to look into the demonic eyes of Sweet.

"What do you want with me!"

Sweet smiled.

"Why'd you run away?  
Don't you like my… style?

Why don't you come and play?  
I guarantee a great big smile.

I come from the imagination  
and I'm here strictly by your invocation.  
So what do you say—  
Why don't we dance a while?  
I'm the how to swing.  
I'm the twist and shout.  
When you gotta sing,  
When you gotta let it out.  
You call me and I come a-runnin'.  
I turn the music on, I bring the fun in.  
Now we're partyin', that's what it's all about.

'Cause I know what you feel, girl.  
I know just what you feel, girl."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"So you're like a good demon? Bringing the fun in?"

Sweet shook a finger. A human appeared out of nowhere and started to dance.

"All these melodies, they go on too long.  
Then that energy starts to come on way too strong.  
All those hearts lay open— that must sting."

The human started to dance so quickly he started to smoke then burst into flames and fell to the floor in ashes.

"Plus some customers just start combusting.  
That's the penalty when life is but a song.  
You brought me down into this town  
so when we blow this scene,  
back we will go to my kingdom below  
and you will be my queen.

'Cause I know what you feel, girl."

Kagome stepped back from him.

"No, you see, you and me  
wouldn't be very regal."

Sweet suddenly held her close.

"I'll make it real, girl."

Kagome pushed herself away from him.

"What I mean, I'm fifteen  
so this queen thing's illegal."

Sweet took her hand.

"I can bring whole cities to ruin  
and still have time to get a soft-shoe in."

Kagome released his grip and stepped back more.

"Well, that's great but I'm late  
and I'd hate to delay him."

Sweet jumped onto a rock his shoes tapping like tap dancing shoes.

"Something's cooking, I'm at the griddle.  
I bought Nero his very first fiddle."

Kagome backed against a tree.

"He'll get pissed if I'm missed,  
See my boyfriend's the Sesshomaru."

Sweet suddenly stopped and turned slowly to Kagome.

"_Now we're partyin'.  
That's what it's all about."_

Sweet smiled evilly.

"You can run now darlin. Go tell your lover and your friends, that I have the one they call Rin"

Sweet disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You Bastard!" Kagome screamed into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Standing in the way.**

Kagome walked back to the camp in silence. She had brushed away the tears already so she did not look like she had been crying.

Emotions burned inside her, and thoughts raced in her head. What was she to do? She had visited Sesshomaru's palace to find the inside trashed, as if there had been a struggle. She had picked up a doll on the floor of Rin's room and now held it in one hand as she sat by the fire.

Sango looked up.

"Kagome!" she ran to her. "Where have you been? We thought you had gone back through the well."

"I was walking through the forest, and I got lost."

Inuyasha stood up from his seat.

"For three days?"

"I was gone three days?"

"Ya. You should know that"

"Well yes I uh do, I was just checking if YOU knew that"

She put on a fake smart-ass smile.

"Hmm. Something isn't right here." Inuyasha sat next to her and sniffed.

"Why are you sniffing me?"

"Sesshomaru. His sent is all over you!"

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango gasped.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Well at first…I um"

"I'll get him!"

"No! Inuyasha I uh…I uh"

"WHAT?"

"I'm in love with him!"

The words escaped her mouth before she could piece together what she would say.

There was a shocked silence. It was only seconds, but to Kagome, it lasted for hours.

"That's weird" Miroku said quietly. "SANGO WHY CANT YOU LOVE ME LIKE THAT!"

Sango slapped him.

"In…Love?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Um this conversation seems private so were gonna go" Sango grabbed Miroku and Shippo and dragged them off.

"Inuyasha I don't know what happened"

"How can it…how can you"

"I know Inuyasha It might not make sense to you, but it does to be"

"But we were…we had…"

Kagome sat next to him. His face was in shadows.

"You're not ready  
For the world outside  
You keep pretending,  
but you just can't hide  
I know I said that I'd  
Be standing by your side  
But I

Your path's unbeaten,  
And it's all uphill  
And you can meet it,  
But you never will  
And I'm the reason that you're standing still  
But I

I wish I could say  
The right words  
To lead you through this land  
Wish I could play the lover  
And take you by the hand  
Wish I could stay here  
But now I understand  
I'm standing in the way"

Inuyasha tried to interrupt her, but she put a finger to his lips.

"The cries around you,  
You don't hear at all   
'Cause you know I'm here  
To take that call  
So you just lie there when  
You should be standing tall  
But I

I wish I could  
Lay your arms down  
And let you rest at last  
Wish I could  
Slay your demons  
But now that time has passed  
Wish I could stay here  
Your stalwart, standing fast  
But I'm  
Standing in the way  
I'm just standing  
In the way"

Kagome let a tear slip down her cheek.

"The demon who caused all this has Rin, and I'm going to give him hell for what he did to me, and for kidnapping Rin"

Inuyasha glared.

"FINE GO AHEAD! SIDE WITH MY BROTHER! YOU STUID…You stupid…"

"Stupid what?" Kagome couldn't help but cry.

"HUMAN!"

Kagome turned and walked back into the forest, leaving her friends behind her.

"Goodbye" she whispered silently.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hello Readers! I'm going to take this time to celebrate the stories 7th chapter. Why, you ask? Because I'm glad my story has made it this far. Even though I have 6 reviews, those reviews keep me going and encourage me to write more and more. So thank you to all those who have reviewed, I deeply appreciate. You like me, you really like me! –cries- anyway back to the story!_

Chapter 7: Walk through the Fire 

Sesshomaru roared with rage. Where was Rin? Why wasn't she in her bed? Sesshomaru looked around the trashed room. He flipped over the bed and searched the entire palace before he fell to his knees.

He needed Rin. She wasn't there. It had to be the work of that damn demon! Sesshomaru stood up and exited the castle, running as fast as a bullet toward the castle.

Kagome stood by an abandoned campfire. The camp looked like it had hastily left. There were pots and pans lying by the fire and food scraps covered in dirt.

Kagome took a deep breath. So it was only she who would be facing Sweet. Kagome tightened her grip on her bow. She would make that demon pay. She would make him bleed. She would make him scream. Kagome put her hand over the fire.

" touch the fire, and it freezes me  
I look into it, and it's black  
Why can't I feel?  
My skin should crack and peel  
I want the fire back  
Now, through the smoke, she calls to me  
To make my way across the flame  
To save the day  
Or maybe melt away  
I guess it's all the same"

Kagome turned and started to walk toward the castle I the distance.

"So I will  
walk through the fire  
'Cause where else can I turn?  
I will  
Walk through the fire  
and let it..."

Meanwhile Sweet stood at the castle window. Rin was tied up in a chair by his throne.

"she is  
Drawn to the fire  
some people...   
will never learn  
and she will  
Walk through the fire  
and let it..."

Then by the team's fire Inuyasha looks back at the woods.

"_Will this do a thing to change her?_

_Am I leaving Kagome in danger?_

_Is Kagome to far gone to care?"_

Miroku walked to Inuyasha.

"_What if Kagome can't defeat it?"_

Sango stood next to him.

"_Pervert is right were needed,_

_or we could just sit around and glare"_

Inuyasha nodded.

"We'll see it through 

_that's what were always here to do,"_

They all sang together.

"_So we will  
walk through the fiiiiiiiiiiiire"_

Kagome stood outside the castle entrance and slowly looked back behind her.

"So one by one, they turn from me  
I guess my friends can't face the cold  
what can't we face?  
But why I froze,  
not one among them knows  
and never can be told"

Kagome kicked open the front door and looked down to the throne where Sweet stood and glared.

"_These endless days  
are finally ending in a blaze!"_

Inuyasha and the rest of them walk in behind her singing.

"_And we are  
Caught in the fire  
The point of no return  
So we will  
Walk through the fire  
And let it burn  
Let it buuuuuuuuuuurn  
Let it buuuuuuuuuuurn  
And let it burn!"_


	8. Chapter 8

1

**THE FINAL CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE!**

**THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**THE CONCLUSION TO THIS THRILLING TALE OF SONG AND DANCE!**

**Chapter 8: Don't give me Songs**

They stood there looking at the demon that had caused all the problems. There was pure hatred in Kagome's face.

"So the gangs all here are they?" Sweet chuckled

Kagome glared at him. "Where is Rin?"

"She's a little tied up right now." Sweet motioned toward a little girl tied to a statue. The little girl was Rin.

"Let her go!"

"Not so fast miss." Sweet slowly walked up to a throne. "You know I've always wanted to hear you sing a ballad, a one person number, a show stoppin' hit yo." Sweet smiled at Kagome. Everyone behind her glared.

"I will not sing for you! You can't make me!" Kagome drew her bow and fired. The arrow went straight through sweet.

Sweet looked at his chest in utter surprise. Then he looked back up at Kagome and laughed. "Well sweet thing you don't know me very well do you? I cannot be killed by simple worldly things. For all this song and dance to stop I must just leave, but not without...a bride. NOW SING FOR ME HONEY SING YOUR LITTLE HEART OUT!"

Sweet laughed, pointing at Kagome who looked as if she was trying to suppress a burp, but couldn't.

"Life's a show and we all play a part  
And when the music starts,  
We open up our hearts

It's all right if some things come out wrong.  
We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along."

Kagome glared at Sweet as she sang.

"_Where's there's life,  
There's hope.  
Everyday's  
A gift.  
Wishes can  
Come true.  
Whistle while  
You work.  
So hard  
All day._

To be like other girls  
To fit in this glittering world.  
Don't give me songs.  
Don't give me songs.

Give me something to sing about.  
I need something to sing about.

Life's a song  
You don't get to rehearse.  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse.

Still my friends  
Don't know why I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for.

All the joy  
Life sends.  
Family  
And friends.  
All the twists  
And bends  
Knowing that  
It ends.  
Well that  
Depends…

On if they let you go,  
On if they know enough to know  
That when you bow  
You leave the crowd."

Kagome danced as she sang, first a pop number dance, that turned into a hip hop one. She ended up right in front of sweet. Kagome took in a deep breath and looked back at her friends, who were watching unblinkingly.

"_There was no pain,  
No fear, no doubt  
Till they pulled me out  
Of heaven._

So that's my refrain.  
I live in hell  
'Cause I've been expelled  
From heaven.  
I think I was in heaven."

Kagome looked at Sweet, backing away slowly.

"_So give me something to sing about.  
Please give me something."_

Sweet raised an eyebrow. "Fine sweet thang, I'll give you something." Sweet raised his hand, a ball of energy started to form on it.

In a flash Kagome had her bow out. She had sensed a jewel shard in his throat. So that's how he was making everyone sing. He was bending the powers of the jewel shard a whole different way then Kagome had ever seen.

Kagome let the arrow go. It whizzed through the air and hit Sweet right in the throat. Sweet let out a very loud yell and fell to the floor. His body was engulfed in light and he was gone, leaving a jewel shard in a puddle of blood. Kagome walked up to it and picked it up. Kagome turned, to look at everyone, but the room was going all hazy and white. She saw the others fall to the floor. What was happening?

Kagome awoke on the floor of a castle.

"Huh, what am I doing here?" She rubbed her head, it felt like she hit something.

Kagome looked up and saw her friends waking up also.

"Why are on the floor?" Shippo had just risen from his position. "And where are we?"

Sango got up, brushing off her knees. "Ya, what Shippo said."

"Kagome? What are you doing over there?"

Kagome jumped. Inuyasha was yelling at her from across the room.

"I have no clue, and don't yell at me!"

"Well get up, we have to go now!"

Kagome clenched her fist and jumped when something sharp stabbed her hand. She opened her palm to see a jewel shard.

"What the?"

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku looked at her as they all walked over.

"A jewel shard..." Kagome looked up at them, holding it out.

"How did you...?" Sango gasped.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it's the reason why we were all here" Kagome followed the others out of the door, deep in thought.

Deep inside her she had this feeling. She didn't know what it was, she just felt it. It was confusing her greatly, would she behaving this feeling? Deep down, she felt the need to see Sesshoumaru.

**THE END**

Authors last word:

Ah, at last the final chapter of Once More With Feeling. A great big hole in my heart has been filled now that I got this finished. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave TONS of reviews! Thank you!

-Bubble Pop Electric


End file.
